Color Mew Mews
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Vio and Emily were normal teenagers. Vio was in love with Emily, even though she was completely oblivious to it. What happens when all heck falls down upon them? Drama, that's what! Oc's picked!
1. Chapter 1

**The Color Mew Mews! ~**

**Vio Green**

**Emily Leaf**

**Koyuki Muto**

**Me****i Kazuki**

**Miyuki Kiyo**

**Weiss Yang**

**Hato Feretto**

**Za Kage! ~**

**Shadow**

**Karin Wolfeswift**

**Kasumi Nakamoto**

**Yukari Jaegerjaquez**

**Aqua Surasshu**

**Raito Sutorīmu**

**Chapter 1~**

A boy with fluffy yet straight blonde hair that reached to his neck and had sharp light sky blue eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt with blue jeans, hands tucked into his front pockets. He had a faraway look in his eyes, making him not notice a certain pale skinned girl with dark brown hair. She was looking away, a thick book tucked neatly under her right arm. They bumped into each other, falling down to the hard cold concrete sidewalk.

"Ouch!" They yelped in unison. They gazed up, glares etched on their faces, until their eyes met. They softened and the boy helped the girl up and handed her the book. The girl smiled at the pale-skinned boy. "I said to meet me in the park, not bump into me in the park, Vio." Vio, the boy, chuckled nervously, running a hand in his soft blonde hair.

He gazed at into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her semi long hair flowed gently in the wind. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Vio felt himself blush. He looked the other way. "Uh… what classes do you have?" The girl asked. Vio faced her, and playfully punched her shoulder.

"We have seven more days till school! Cherish them, Emily!" Emily, the girl smiled and straightened out her black t-shirt with giant white letters saying, "COOKIES!" Vio averted his gaze to her shirt. He smirked.

"I knew you loved cookies, but I didn't know you loved so much that you want everybody else to know that." She blushed. "S-Shut up!" She yelled, flustered. As they chatted, they were oblivious to the fact a person was watching them.

'My other half…. I will get vengeance, and I will get whole. Watch your back, Vio.' The person eyes snapped open, revealing crimson eyes slowly melting into ocean blue eyes.

**Later on, ? POV~ **

Pain. That's all I ever felt. I never had someone to help me or pick me up when I was down. I slowly let the darkness consume me. I couldn't do anything…I felt… weak. Knowing that I was just a shadow… not the real deal. I was angry and escaped, from that horrid place. He helped me, so I'm listening to whatever he tells me to do. And I won't hesitate, not this time. If I destroy them, I'll be whole again, and that's all I ever wanted.

"Hey Shadow." A voice said shyly behind me. I turned around to see Karin. Karin has dark blue hair up in a curled ponytail with straight bangs. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with determination. She wore a black leather jacket over her red scoop halter top and white jeans with black leather boots. She also had a diamond and sapphire rose choker and an over-sized red cherry blossom with black center hair tie.

I nodded my head, signaling that I was saying 'Hi'. I turned around and continued to stare at an oversized mirror with a golden frame. I shut my eyes as Karin started talking about school and whatever else. She said what a great friend I was and I nodded, but secretly smirked. Did she not know anything? I was just using her! Using…. A memory dawned upon me.

"_Should we really be doing this, Pai?" A female Cyniclon with short brown hair and blazing red eyes asked a man with purplish hair and purple eyes. Pai nodded, not looking back to the woman, and continued to type stuff on a weird machine. She sighed and looked at me, a sad smile on her lips. _

"_I'm so sorry." She mouthed. I cocked my head to the side and was about to speak, when a spark hit me painfully. I screamed and held my pounding head. I felt as if someone had hit me extremely hard over my head. Tears escaped my eyes, as the woman ran out of the room. When it was over, I was curled up in a ball, sobbing so hard, I could barely breathe. _

_Before I blacked out I saw the man, Pai, come over and mutter, "Did you really think we cared about you? We were only using you…"_

I snapped my eyes open to stare at my reflection in the mirror. I looked around and noticed that Karin left. I touched the mirror with my head and said, "Show me Vio." The mirror rippled, like water when something touched it.

It showed Vio collapsed on the sidewalk with his friend kneeling over him, looking around crazily. A white car came towards them and two people walked out, one female and one male. They helped Vio up, with his friend questioning them, and all four of them went in the car and left. I grinned, knowing exactly why he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV~**

"Okayyyyy! ~ Now that we're here, tell me why you made us come here, and why did I feel something sharp poke me?" Emily asked, her dark brown eyes narrowed, and her hands on her hips. The female had long blonde hair that went to waist and bangs that were reached to the top of her aqua blue eyes. She looked relaxed, unlike her partner.

The male had brown hair that spiked to different directions and bangs that reached his cheek bones. His aqua blue eyes were nervous and he was quivering... as if he was sick... His skin was a deathly pale, nearly the same color as his female partner, who had somewhat tanned skin.

The girl smiled and replied, "You and your buddy are here to save the world!" She threw her arms up dramatically. Emily stared at her with the 'You're kidding me, right?' face. The girl's smile grew bigger. "Oh, by the way, my name is Rinku and my friend over there," She pointed to the brown haired boy, "Is Sora." Sora nodded and stopped quivering.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but hearing a certain someone's groan of pain made her look at her friend. Vio slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his sore back. "Ouch…." Vio mumbled. He looked up, just to be hit across the head by Emily.

"DON'T EVER COLLASPE RANDOMLY EVER AGAIN!" She yelled, with Sora and Rinku sweatdropping in the back ground. "Ouch!" Vio yelped and rubbed his now sore head.

Rinku nodded towards Sora who nodded back and sneaked away as Vio and Emily chatted. He got behind Vio and yelled, "BOOO!" Vio yelped and White Bengal Tiger ears and tail... popped up!?

Emily's eyes went wide and she shrieked. Vio's hands slowly went up to his head to feel soft ears!? Emily ran and hid behind Rinku, shaking with fear. Rinku was surprised, not by Vio, but by Emily. "Why are you afraid?" She asked.

"I-I'm s-scared of c-c-cats..." Emily whispered. Sora and Rinku sweatdropped. "This is going to be a long day." Sora and Rinku said in unison while Vio kept touching his ears, baffled.


	3. Meet Kasumi!

**With Shadow, Normal POV~**

Shadow grinned as he watched Emily hid behind Rinku. 'I should pay them a visit.' He thought mischievously. He gazed over Emily, getting a good look at her. She had dark brown hair that fell to her waist and bangs that reached to her chin. They framed her face and her dark brown eyes sparkled with fear. Her black t-shirt with giant white letters saying, "COOKIES!" brought out her pale skin and she wore blue jeans. For shoes she wore black Hi-tops.

She didn't have a bad body figure either, but in his head he had seen better figures. As he stared at her, he felt his heart skip a beat and palms being to sweat, like how Vio was when Emily approached him.

He noticed how his counter-part looked at her. He smirked, deciding that in order for Vio to fall to his knees, he was going to taunt him with none other than his crush. Shadow was planning until a thought hit him. 'If Vio likes her, shouldn't I dislike her? But, I felt my heart skip a beat… why?' Shadow shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"I need to get the others'." Shadow mumbled, quickly transforming into a boy with purple-blackish hair that fell to the crook of his neck and had bangs that ended to the bottom of his now brown-red eyes. He wore a black collared shirt with black shorts and black Hi-tops. He grinned and with an outstretched arm, a black portal opened. He went in it and the portal closed behind him.

He arrived at an ally where he walked out of and he sighed, just realizing he only knew their names, not how they looked like. 'Wait, it's their aura that tells me if their Mew or not.' He rolled his eyes and put on a charming grin and walked down the sidewalk, hands tucked in his pockets. He walked by a bunch of people, still not getting the aura he was looking for.

He crossed his arms, a stern look on his face, when he passed by her. He froze and looked behind him. It was a pale skinned girl with sky blue hair that fell past her breast and baby pink eyes that sparkled with happiness. She was walking with a young girl, about 11, who had black hair and green eyes.

"Onee-chan, can we go get ice cream?" The little girl asked her older sister politely. She nodded and the younger girl cheered. Shadow approached them, a fake worried look on his face.

"Hey! I'm lost, can you help me?" Shadow asked once he reached them. The older girl thought about it then nodded. "Where do you need to go? By the way, my name is Kasumi and this is my little sister, Misaki" She told him. Shadow smiled. "Thank you, I'm Makoto and I need to go to Katio Arcade." She nodded and all three of them made their way to Katio Arcade.

Shadow looked around, noticing not that many people where there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black crystal. He blew on it and it disappeared. Suddenly black creatures appeared and they all had glowing light blue eyes. Misaki screamed and clung to her sister. Kasumi's eyes widen and held her sister protectively.

Shadow grinned. "Are you just gonna stand there, of fight?' Shadow asked, chuckling. She looked at him as of he was crazy. "What are you talking about, Makoto!?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "My name isn't Makoto, its Shadow. Catch." He effortlessly threw a black pendant towards her direction. She caught and words spilled out of her mouth without her realizing it.

"Mew Kasu, META-MORPHIS!" A black color spilled over her and when it went away, she was wearing a baby blue belly top that was connected to her neck by two strings. She was wearing shorts that were a shade lighter than her top and had baby blue swirls up and down the sides. She wore blue ballet flats that had a ribbon that tied into a bow right under her knees.

She gazed at her new outfit, eyes wide. Shadow rolled his eyes, a bit impatient. "Are you going to attack or not?" He asked, impatiently. "Um... How do I attack?" She asked. Shadow sighed.

Rubbing his temples, he said, "Just look through your-"

"Angel's Whip!" Shadow narrowed his eyes when she interrupted him. He crossed his arms and watched as her weapon was summoned. Her whip had a white handle and the rest was blue. Her eyes narrowed and she yelled out her attack. "Ribbon Angel Strike!" Her whip glowed in a baby blue color and she aimed her whip towards the creatures. They all were striked down, immediately disappearing.

Shadow nodded in approval. "Not bad… but you need to be better at your aim. You could have easily hit them, even without calling out your attack." She sighed and noticed her sister staring at her wide eyed. Shadow glanced over at her little sister and he sighed.

"Great, just great. Now everybody's gonna know." Kasumi went over to her sister, whispered something in her ear, and her little sister nodded. "She won't tell. But, can you tell me what where those things and why I have," She pointed to her back. "Wings?"

"You are a Mew, and those were our allies. A reason why they didn't attack you." Kasumi cocked her head and then it hit her. "A Mew! Like, Tokyo Mew Mew?" He nodded.

"We go by the name, Za Kage, meaning 'The Shadows'. There is a renegade group called 'Color Mew Mews' that are helping the villains take over the Earth. We need your help to destroy them and make sure the Earth is safe. Are you up to it?"

Kasumi stared at Shadow before nodding. "I won't let them harm the world we live in and my family." She replied confidently. Shadow smiled. "I'll explain the rest at HQ, let's go." He was about to open another portal when he remembered. "You should drop off your sister first though. Just meet here again." Kasumi nodded and toke her sisters hand and they both raced home.

Shadow sighed and turned around, not noticing the running figure behind him. He fell to the floor and groaned in annoyance and pain. He looked up to see the girl, Emily, shaking her head. Their eyes met for split second and after say a quick "Sorry" she raced off.

He got up and stared at where she was heading, Katio Arcade. "I'm back." Kasumi snapped him out of his thoughts. He nodded and opened the portal. "Ah! So cool!" She commented, running inside it. He sighed and walked towards her.

**3 pages! Too say sorry for not updating in the past days! :) **


	4. Miyuki and Mei!

**Hey! I made a theme song and ending song! Here's the theme song!**

**THEME SONG ~ **Sunny Path ~I Don't See Any Aliens! ~ I do NOT own it!

**The members of both teams are crowded together, arguing but are quickly silenced as the rain stops. They all step outside and they face each other, ready to fight, determined looks on their faces. Shadow grins and points toward them and the Za Kage team rushes forward and the Color Mew Mews get ready. A shadow figure appears behind Shadow, pulling his left pointed ear. He runs out after her grasp, but she chases after him. The shadowed figure bumps into Emily and Emily gasps, surprised. The shadow figured smiles and runs after Shadow. The teams stop fighting, expect for Aqua who aims her Ice Rod towards Emily who was still distracted. Aqua grins evilly before disappearing, thinking she hit Emily, but the attack stopped right in front of her. Everybody laughs while Shadow yells, "This isn't over!" **

**Normal POV ~ with Emily, right after she bumped into Makoto/Shadow.**

Emily grumbled as she slowed to stop in front of Katio Arcade. "Vio shouldn't run off like that. Even if he sees the girls that are our teammates…" Emily mumbled, as she started to see Vio's figure in front of two girl's, following him. One of the girls had long light blue hair, while the other had black, wavy hair tied up in a high ponytail. Emily marched over there and was about to yell Vio's ear off, when one of the girls spoke up.

"You must be Emily, right? Vio told my friend and I about you." Emily opened her mouth, and then was cut off again. "And we know that we're Mews." Emily lifted her eyebrow.

"You're so calm about it. Why?" Emily asked. The black haired girl smiled. "I knew something was up when I woke up with Polar Bear ears and tail. Also, I'm Miyuki Kiyo and this is my friend," She motioned to the light blue haired girl, "Mei Kazuki."

Mei put on a small smile. "I had a sleepover at her house. Thankfully, my parents and my nanny weren't there to see us with animal ears, tail, and wings." Miyuki replied politely.

Emily stared at her then blinked. "Wow, just, wow. I'm amazed that you're not freaking out."

Vio cleared his throat, getting everybody's attention. "Let's go to Café Tokyo!" Vio exclaimed, starting to run. Emily sighed. 'Here we go again…' She thought.

**It's short, sorry! It's just I'm finishing my book that I need to turn in for the first day of school! Again, sorry! Here's the ending song!**

**ENDING SONG ~ **Kuttsuke Hattsuke Wonderland- I do NOT own it!

**It shows Rinku counting down with her fingers and the food said appear on a red table, where it is devoured extremely quickly by Sora, who is then screamed at by Rinku. The Za Kage team appears trying to look threatening while the Color Mew Mews are marching along a wooden path. They suddenly all fall into a black hole, laughing all the way down, expect for Vio was air sleeping. Shadow appears next to Vio blade at hand, but gets hit in the face while Vio sleep stretches. He gets thrown in space where he is only a white sparkle. The Za Kage team and Color Mew Mews are shown with a white background and they all yell in unison, "THANKS FOR WATCHING!"**


	5. A Look-alike challenge!

**Sorry, it's school. *sigh* I have to turn in a poem, summer homework, and try to show up on time with getting tardy on my classes or I get Lunch detention. **

**With Shadow and Kasumi~**

As Kasumi looked around, Shadow walked towards the large mirror that was standing in the middle of the room. "Hey, Kasumi. Try to find Karin; she'll explain some things to you. I have to do something." Shadow said, not waiting for her to replies, and steps inside the mirror.

"Wait!" Kasumi yelled, but it was too late, Shadow had fully stepped through the mirror. Kasumi stared at the mirror, but quickly moved her gaze when she heard the door open. 'It must be Karin…' Kasumi thought, putting on a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Kasumi." Kasumi introduced herself. Karin nodded, fumbling with her red halter top. "I'm Karin; you must be a one of my teammates?" Kasumi smiled and nodded. "I'll show you the training grounds." Karin lead the way out and Kasumi followed.

**With Shadow~**

As Shadow suddenly appeared in a middle of any alleyway, a person with blonde hair spiked to one side and had bangs that ended just above his sky blue eyes. Yes, it was none other than Vio. He turned around and put on a horrified look as he stared at Shadow. The thing that horrified him was… he looked exactly like him, with some minor changes. Shadow had jet black hair, red crimson eyes, and his clothing was a black sleeveless shirt with black shorts and black boots. That and he had elf-like ears!

"W-What!?" Vio stuttered, shocked. Behind, the same door opened and Emily shut it. She sighed before facing Vio and shrieked. Vio turned to her, glad that he could see that double too. Emily ran to a nearby mirror (An alleyway with a broken mirror on the ground) and immediately started to fix her hair.

Vio sweatdropped and plainly said, "Why are you fixing your hair?"

"Because it had a curl! Can you believe that!? Ugh! I hater you curls!"

Vio once again sweatdropped. He pointed to his somewhat look-alike. "Can you see him!?" Emily looked at his direction, blinked, and then shook her head. Vio's left eye twitched. "I know I'm not going insane…" Vio mumbled. Shadow chuckled.

"Did you hear him laugh!?"

"Hear what laugh?"

"I'M NOT GOING INSANE!" Vio screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

Emily picked the mirror up and faced Vio. 'Attack.' She mouthed. Vio, who was confused, shrugged and pulled out a rainbow colored pendant with violet markings on it. Blushing madly, thanks to Emily's snickering, he yelled out, "Mew Mew Vio Metamorphosis!" Emily burst out laughing, Shadow joining in the laughter.

A rainbow colored light surrounded him and Vio whined out, "No! This looks too girly!" The light went away and it showed Vio in his new outfit. He was smirking; glad he wasn't in a dress. (Or are YOU in a dress? Lol, no he's not, would be funny though...)

He wore a violet sleeveless shirt with violet shorts that had a black belt strapped on it (You know, where we humans put the belt in, except it's covering the thingamabob that we put our belts under...). He had brown boots on and his white tiger ears were twitching happily. His white tiger tail flicked back and forth for awhile, standing still.

"Sonic Bow!" He summoned his weapon. A bright light surrounded his left hand and a wooden bow painted in violet with metal ends appeared in his hand. In his other hand was a silver tipped arrow. He aimed it at the mirror Emily was holding, until it hit him. What if he hit Emily by accident?

He would never forgive himself. He gazed into her eyes, scanning her for an emotion. She put on a small smile which made his heart flutter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shadow getting more curious every second.

"Ribbon Sonic Wave!" With that said, a rainbow colored light covered the bow and he let it go, the bow heading straight towards Emily and the mirror. The bow bounced off the bow and it headed straight towards the unexpected Shadow. When Shadow realized, it was too late he was hit with the arrow and fell down.

His eyes were wide. He picked himself up as Emily ran to Vio. "H-How is that possible!? Only Mew Mews can see me!? … Unless, you're a Mew!?" Emily's eyes were wide too. Sora and Rinku the way she helped them was by her computer skills. "I should have known!" He glared at Vio, hatred was basically pouring out of his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Shadow teleported out.

"But, I'm not a Mew!" Emily cried out, falling to her knees, shocked. The door was kicked down by Miyuki and Mei. Miyuki was wearing a strapless white dress with blue trimmings that went down to her blue, it flared out at the waist. At her waist she wears a sash that ties in a giant bow in the back. She had a blue bow in her hair that held her mew amulet and white heels. On her right arm she has a silver arm band; on her left she has a silver wrist band.

Mei had long light blue curly hair, baby yellow bird wings, a yellow crop top lined with baby blue, yellow short shorts, and baby blue flats. They were both ready for action. "You guys are late." Vio mumbled. "Man!" Miyuki stomped down her foot, just as Rinku and Sora came rushing out.

"What's wrong?!" Rinku cried out. "Emily's a Mew... plus, we just saw one of our enemies..." Vio mumbled, kneeling down to Emily's level and tried to comfort her. "What!?" Rinku shrieked. "There is only supposed to be 6 Mew Mews! Not 7! Unless..." She glared at Sora who looked uncomfortable. He chuckled nervously. "Ya see..." He started.


	6. Shadow's boss- Hato!

**I am strangely addicted 'My Little Pony' now… 0_0 oh lord… Also! The people who sent me their Oc form and put Color, your characters are going to be featured more often since I know you read the rules. Also, if you haven't please send in your Mew's attack unless you want me to make it up.**

**With Shadow~**

He fell to the floor in the Mirror Room. He forced himself to stand, his legs wobbly. He grunted and forced himself to stand. "H-He just got his powers', yet he's stronger than me!?" Shadow roared. He slammed his fist against the Dark Mirror (I'm calling it that); unknown a shadow was behind him.

"Shadow, what you are doing!?" The person behind him asked calmly, yet the tone of his voice told him otherwise. Shadow's eyes widen, and for once fear was alight in his eyes.

"Lord Gufu!" He turned around, gazing up at his master. He gazed down, anger starting to burn brightly in his red eyes. "You failed! You stupid child! How do you think you're going to be whole when a newbie can beat you head-on?! Insolent child!" Lord Gufu roared.

Shadow bowed his head in shame. "I am sorry Lord Gufu. I swear I will kill him, since the Light Aura was placed within him. Forgive me, Lord Gufu…"

Lord Gufu narrowed his eyes. "You are forgiven, but don't slips up, or you'll be turned to nothingness!" Shadow nodded his head, not wanting to make eye contact. Once the door was slammed open and shut, he picked his head up.

He looked at his hands and only then, he noticed he was shaking. He hugged himself, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"What a weakling!"

"I heard he only joined Lord Gufu, because he's not whole shadow!"

"Wannabe! He's nothing! He should be turned into nothingness! You saw his whole self! He has a perfect life while Shadow has no one and nothing!"

The voices of the hidden shadows cackled as Shadow let his bangs cover his yes, feeling the yearn to cry. He had somone, but... His hands formed into fists as he marched to the door, his footsteps echoing. He swore to never talk nor think about it, but he usually broke the promise.

He remembered the crying and the anger boiling up. _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Shadow!" _He tried to shake his head to get rid of her voice. It was a former friend who killed his best friend during a glitch. He remebered how his best friend tried to calm her down.

_"Aqua! Aqua, calm down! Aqua calm down! No- AHHHHHHHH!" _Her screamed echoed in his ears, as salty tears found there way out. He no longer marched to his room, but ran, tears flodding out. Her scream wouldn't stop echoing in his ears. He had loved her, and seeing her life fad away in front of him, made him ach in pain.

Once he reached his room, he curled into a ball, still crying. "Why, why White!?"

**0~0**

"And, that's why Emily is a Mew as well." Sora finished. Everybody blinked. Rinku got up from her red beanie bag, grabbed Sora's ear, and pulled him to the basement/lab.

They had changed up the café. It was now called Tokyo Outlet. It was still the same, but the inside was different. It had books everywhere and had beanie bags near the shelves. There were still tables, but only a few. The walls were light blue and the floor was carpeted.

Vio smiled warmly at Emily, who was at the corner, sulking. She didn't want to be a Mew, and all she wanted to do was strangle Sora. "A Mew… me… a Mew…" She mumbled. Vio got from his violet bean bag and approached his best friend, a frown sketched across his face.

He kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. She yawned and Vio smirked. Of course he knew Emily's weak spots and knew she had a contagious attitude. He didn't want the others to think being a Mew was bad. Soon she was asleep, and she collapsed from being on her knees in the corner. Vio chuckled softly, grabbed her, and gently placed her on a white bean bag.

He brushed a stray hair away from her face, right when a girl barged in. She had brown curly up in a loss ponytail, olive-y skin, and pale blue eyes that almost looked white. She wore jean shorts with a pinkish whitish tank top and pink converse.

Everybody jumped, expect for Emily, but Mei had a rude awakening. She had seemed to be taking a nap. Well, WAS. She jumped, sending her sketchbook that was on her lap flying. Mei quickly got up and dashed as fast as she could to catch her book.

Vio sweatdropped and looked at the girl at the entrance. "Hey! Do you know the people who run this place?" She asked. "Why?"

"I wanna know why this thing keeps following me!" She pointed to the side next to her. Vio frowned. "I do- Woah!" A small black footed ferret with angel wings and a halo appeared next to her. Her eyes (Yes, it's a girl) were a hot pink and she seemed excited.

"We're here! We're here!" It cried out in a happy voice. Vio stared at it, wide eyed. "Okay, what was that sl- Oh?" Rinku had come up to investigate, but it seems she didn't need to.

"So, that's what happened when Sora knocked down the containers. They went to find their new owners." Rinku said nodding, mentally taking notes.

"Okay, I'm officially confused. What's going on!?" The girl cried out. She looked like she was gonna run around screaming her head off.

Rinku smiled. "Just tell me your name and I'll tell you."

"My name is Hato Feretto." She bowed. Rinku clasped her hands.

"Welcome to the Mew family Hato!"


End file.
